sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Еврозона
Еврозо́на — понятие, обозначающее 16 стран Европейского союза, официальной валютой которых является евро. Эти государства имеют право выпускать монеты и банкноты, номинированные в евро. Европейский центральный банк отвечает за денежно-кредитную политику стран еврозоны. Члены Валюта евро в 1999 году была введена в безналичное обращение как параллельная валюта в странах экономического и валютного союза ЕС. В 1999 году 11 из 15 стран Европейского союза удовлетворили маастрихтским критериям и образовали еврозону с официальным запуском евро в безналичное обращение 1 января 1999 года. Греция стала соответствовать этим критериям в 2000 году и была принята 1 января 2001 года. Реальные монеты и банкноты были введены в обращение 1 января 2002 года. Словения стала соответствовать критериям в 2006 и вошла в еврозону 1 января 2007 года. Кипр и Мальта прошли процедуру согласования в 2007 и вступили в еврозону 1 января 2008 года. Словакия вступила в еврозону 1 января 2009 года. На данный момент в её состав входят 16 стран-членов с более чем 320 миллионами жителей. thumb|350px| Расширение Одиннадцать стран Европейского союза, пока не использующих евро: * , * , * , * , * , * , * , * , * , * , * . Дания и Великобритания получили специальное послабление действующего маастрихтского договора. От обеих стран не требуется в обязательном порядке присоединения к еврозоне до тех пор, пока их правительства не решат этот вопрос: либо голосованием в парламенте, либо проведя референдум. Действующее правительство Дании огласило планы о проведении референдума по вопросу принятия лиссабонского соглашения. Швеции фактически было разрешено использовать правовую лазейку, позволяющую ей не отвечать маастрихтским критериям и не работать в направлении устранения выявленных несоответствий, хотя это государство и обязано вступить в еврозону. Причиной тому служит отказ шведского общества от вступления в еврозону, выраженный на проведённом в стране референдуме, к результатам которого Комиссия относится толерантно. Однако, Комиссией было заявлено, что она не потерпит подобного курса от будущих членов еврозоны. До того, как страна сможет вступить в еврозону, она должна как минимум два года проработать в составе европейского механизма установления обменных курсов. На 1 января 2008 года пять Национальных Центральных Банков участвуют в таком механизме (смотрите таблицу ниже). Валюты остальных стран будут участвовать в этом механизме после того, как станут удовлетворять необходимым критериям. Чехия планирует вступить в еврозону позже всех — после 2015 года, возможно даже в 2019 г.For Czechs, euro adoption still a long way off Другие не вступившие в еврозону страны столкнулись с проблемой инфляции, которая вынудила их (в частности, Эстонию) перенести планы вступления с 2007 года примерно на 2011 год. Проблемы экономического и финансового характера также потребовали от других европейских государств пересмотреть сроки вступления в еврозону. Использование за пределами ЕС С договорённостью Определённые страны за пределами ЕС приняли евро в качестве своей валюты. Для формального принятия в еврозону, включая право на чеканку собственных монет, должно быть заключено денежное соглашение. Соглашение было заключено с Монако, Сан Марино и Ватиканом. Все эти страны ранее использовали валюты других стран. Ватикан и Сан Марино имели собственные валюты приравненные к итальянской лире (Ватиканская и Сан-Маринская лира), а Монако использовал Монакский франк, который находился в соотношении 1:1 к французскому франку. Евро за пределами еврозоны, портал Европы. Эти страны заключили договоры с ЕС и отдельными странами-членами (Сан-Марино и Ватикан — с Италией, Монако — с Францией), позволяющие им использовать и чеканить ограниченное количество монет евро (со своими национальными символами на реверсе), которые действительны по всей еврозоне. Однако эти страны не печатают банкнот. Похожее соглашение в данный момент заключается с Андоррой (см. ниже). Соглашения также учитывали две заморских территории Франции. Это Сен-Пьер и Микелон у побережья Канады и Майотта в Индийском океане — они расположены за пределами Евросоюза, им было разрешено использовать евро в качестве своей валюты. Тем не менее, им не разрешили самим выпускать денежные знаки. Без договорённости У Андорры нет официальной валюты и, следовательно, нет официальных европейских денег. Ранее в Андорре при сделках пользовались французскими франками и испанскими песетами как фактически узаконенной валютой. У Андорры никогда не было денежного соглашения ни с Испанией, ни с Францией; тем не менее, в настоящее время Евросоюз и Андорра ведут переговоры о придании официального статуса евро в Андорре. Согласовав со своими чиновниками, Андорра выпустила собственные денежные знаки евро впервые в 2006 году; также как и в январе 2007 года этого не произошло частично из-за разглашения банковской тайны в декабре 2005 года. Черногория и Косово также используют евро с момента его выхода, ранее использовали немецкие марки из-за политических разногласий, в которых Сербия использовала валюту для дестабилизации этих провинций (Черногория тогда была в союзе с Сербией), получая таким образом помощь Запада, пользуясь заимствованной маркой. Они переключились на евро, когда марка была заменена, но не имели соглашения с Европейским центральным банком, предпочитая зависимость страны только от уже имеющих хождение евро.Евро используется в официальных торгах нациями не из еврозоны International Herald Tribune (01.01.2007) Косово также всё ещё пользуется сербскими динарами в областях, наиболее популярных у сербского меньшинства.Косово — экономический профиль, портал Европы Использование евро в этих провинциях помогает стабилизировать их экономики и по этой причине заимствование евро небольшими государствами поощряется Хоакином Алмунья — Европейским комиссаром по экономическим и финансовым вопросам, в то время как президент Европейского центробанка Жан-Клод Трише не одобряет тех, кто в одностороннем порядке заимствует евро, не поддерживает или противостоит тем, кто желает использовать валюту. Некоторые личности в Турецкой Республике Северного Кипра призвали к принятию евро государством в одностороннем порядке. С принятием евро на Кипре, основные независимые области в Акротири и Декелия, которые ранее пользовались кипрским фунтом, также приняли евро. Основные области — часть Соединённого королевства, но за пределами Евросоюза и находятся под военной юрисдикцией. Тем не менее, их законы, включая валюту, ориентируются на Республику Кипр, руководствуясь принятием там евро.Theodoulou, Michael (27.12.2007 Euro reaches field that is for ever England, Times Online Север буферной зоны ООН в Кипре, самопровозглашённая Турецкая Республика Северного Кипра, официально всё ещё использует новую турецкую лиру. Эта республика не признана ни одним государством, кроме Турции, но управляет северной частью острова за пределами ЕС. Несмотря на непринятие евро наряду с Южным Кипром, эта валюта широко распространилась, пересекая торговые границы, и евро там пользуется популярностью. Использование евро видится как способ повышения торговли на Кипре и уменьшением зависимости от Турции.Hadjicostis, Menelaos (30.12.2007) In north Cyprus, the Turkish lira is official currency, but euro is embraced, International Herald Tribune Использование евро по разные стороны границы помогает объединению экономик, появление евро был воспринято как большой прогресс в установлении мира и единства на острове. На кипрских монетах евро использован греческий и турецкий языки, это было разработано во избежание предвзятого отношения к любым частям острова.Smith, Helena (02.01.2008) Arrival of euro boosts Cyprus peace hopes, The Guardian Бывшая министр иностранных дел Исландии Валгердур Сверрисдоттир (Valgerður Sverrisdóttir) в своём интервью 15 января 2007 года сказала, что она серьёзно желает взглянуть на то, как Исландия сможет использовать евро без вступления в члены Евросоюза. Она уверена, что весьма трудно поддерживать независимость валюты в небольшой экономике на открытом европейском рынке. Расширенный социологический опрос, проведённый 11 сентября 2007 года, показал, что 53 % опрошенных склоняются к принятию евро, 37 % противники этого, и 10 % не решили. В качестве валюты для торговли В 1998 году Куба заявила, что евро заменит американский доллар как официальную валюту в международной торговле. 1 декабря 2002 Северная Корея сделала то же самое. Сирия также согласилась с этим в 2006 году. Перед нападением США и Великобритании на Ирак в 2003 году, президент Саддам Хусейн заявил, что переводит расчёты за иракскую нефть в евро вместо долларов США, с момента, когда основными покупателями иракской нефти стали ЕС, Индия и Китай, а не Соединённые Штаты. Валюты стран не из ЕС, привязанные к евро Валюта государства Кабо-Верде привязана к евро, а ранее была привязана к португальскому эскудо. Валюта Боснии и Герцеговины, боснийская марка, привязана к евро, а ранее была привязана к немецкой марке. Франки КФА и Коморры, используемые в созданных Францией колониях, и французский тихоокеанский франк, используемый на французских территориях Тихого окена, привязаны к евро, так же как раньше были привязаны к французскому франку. Число людей, пользующихся евро Еврогруппа Министры финансов стран-членов ЕС, использующих евро, встречаются за день до заседания Совета по экономическим и финансовым вопросам Совета Европейского содружества. По закону, эта группа, в просторечии именуемой «Еврогруппой», не является официальной структурой Совета Евросоюза. В сентябре 2004 г. Еврогруппа решила, она должна иметь постоянного президента, назначаемого на двухлетний срок (с принятием Лиссабонского договора - на срок 2,5 года). Жан-Клод Жанкер — премьер-министр и министр финансов Люксембурга — был назначен первым президентом Еврогруппы, получив мандат 1 января 2005 года по 31 декабря 2006, и был назначен на второй срок в сентябре 2006 года. Экономика Сравнение еврозоны с другими экономиками, все данные по состоянию на 2006 год.What is EMU?, Европа (портал) (*) Исключая внутренние торги ЕС. Инфляция Данные центробанка ЕС средневзвешенного индекса покупательских цен: Учетная ставка Учетная ставка для еврозоны, устанавливается Центробанком ЕС с 1999 года в процентах годовых. До июня 2000 года, основной показатель операций рефинансирования был фиксированным. Потом это значение было заменено плавающим в зависимости от результатов торгов. Приведённые в таблице значения являются показателями минимального уровня процента, начиная с которого участники торгов выставляют свои заявки.Показатели ключевых интересов Центробанка ЕС Финансовая политика Основная её задача состоит в распределении налогов внутри Евросоюза при проведении экономической политики, составленной для каждой страны-члена ЕС, но с учётом специфики для 15 действительных членов еврозоны. Эти руководства не связывают и не сужают проводимую политику, направляющую страны-члены, так как принимаются во внимание связанные структуры их экономик. Для взаимной гарантии и стабильности валюты члены еврозоны соблюдают Договор о стабильности и развитии, который устанавливает согласованные ограничения на дефициты и государственный долг с соответствующими санкциями за нарушение. Первоначально договором устанавливалось ограничение всем странам-членам еврозоны в 3 % от ВВП для годового дефицита; предусматривались штрафы для любой страны, превысившей это значение. В 2005 г. Португалия, Германия и Франция превысили это значение, но Совет министров не проголосовал за штрафы этих стран. При пересмотре эта договорённость была изменена для большей гибкости и гарантий того, что критерий дефицита взят из расчёта состояний экономик стран-членов еврозоны и с учётом дополнительных факторов. См. также * Европейский центральный банк * Швеция и евро * Сравнение региональных политических и экономических блоков Примечания Ссылки * European Central Bank * Eurozone Watch * Журнал Новая Европа — Белорусский новостной сайт, специализирующийся на Евросоюзе. Категория:Европейский союз Категория:Европа Категория:Валютные союзы